


Snowed In

by dod123, GoodCannibal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Art, Cuddling, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodCannibal/pseuds/GoodCannibal
Summary: Dorian and the Iron Bull get trapped in a cave together during a snowstorm. What could happen? (You know what happens.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/gifts).



> At some point prior to the pictures, Dorian falls in a puddle, which is why he has to take off his robe. Obviously.
> 
> This is my Adoribull Holiday Gift for Sunspeared!! The sketches were all by me, but since I'm new to digital art, the lines are by my lovely gf Goodcannibal. Because she is so kind, she didn't mention that I forgot to draw Dorian's shirt in the last photo, nor draw it on herself. Despite that, I really hope you enjoy!!

'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian doesn't speak to Bull for the rest of the day and acts like it never happened.


End file.
